Secrets in Hogsmeade
by ZippyStar
Summary: Harry is sneaking off out of grounds in the middle of the night to play toyboy. Rated T just in case, if anyone thinks i should change it please let be know. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing. Not one thing.

**Authors note:** sorry but I had to change Rosmerta's age because I realised after I wrote it that she is practically old enough to be Harry's grandma. In this fanfic, she is around 30 and Harry is in his seventh year (after defeating Voldemort.)

**Summary:** Harry is sneaking out of grounds after curfew to play toy boy.

After checking that all his dorm mates were asleep, the emerald-eyed teen crept out of bed, shrugged his jacket on and proceeded out the door. Making sure he missed the third step from that bottom, which creaked so loudly that it woke even Ron. Slowly he edged round the corner and saw that Hermione had fallen asleep on top of all her books, smiling he went over and gently moved her into a more comfortable position and transfigured a cushion into a blanket for her, then he slipped on his invisibility cloak, check the map and walked out of the portrait hole causing the fat lady to exclaim, "whose there? Show yourself!"

As Harry moved on he could still hear her muttering, "I've told Dumbledore about this, but does he do anything? No he just leaves me to be woken up at ungodly hours…"

Harry had to stifle a laugh at this, even though it did cause some worry. What if Dumbledore knew it was him? And did he know what Harry was doing? Harry shook these worries away, knowing that if someone followed him he'd be aware of it.

By now, he was through the one-eyed witch statue and on his way to Hogsmeade. Throwing off the cloak Harry checked his pocket for the present he'd got Rosmerta, yes it was still there.

_Just like the thousands of other time, you've checked today._ He thought to himself, thinking that he was being paranoid about nothing.

Before he knew it, he was at the trapdoor and entering Honeydukes cellar. Quietly he disabled the alarms so he could get out undetected, put his cloak back on and started to whistle, before he remembered he had to be quiet.

Stepping into The Three Broomsticks, he looked around till he saw who he was looking for, my god she was beautiful, then he frowned in concern as he saw tiredness in her eyes, even as she laughed and joked with the customers it appeared as though she was fighting sleep.

Carefully Harry made his way behind the bar and into the back room were Ginny was washing up; he sneaked up behind her before taking his cloak off and poking her in the ribs causing her to shriek in alarm. Turning around she saw Harry's mischievous face smiling down at her.

"I'll get you for that" she promised, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" he complained, rubbing his shoulder, "You didn't have to hit me that hard!"

"What's going on? Oh, Harry. Hi." Rosmerta said as she came through the door to investigate. "I heard a shriek."

"That was Harry's fault" answered Ginny "he came up behind me and startled me."

Rosmerta put her hands on her hips and glared at Harry, who pretended to quiver under her strict stare.

"I had to get you attention somehow." He explained in his defence.

"Glad I could be of service." Ginny muttered moodily, before stomping off to the bar.

Harry smiled his lopsided, irresistible, trademark smile that turned Rosmerta's legs to jelly and melted her temper.

"Come on baby." He whispered temptingly, drawing her in close. "Relax, it was just a joke."

She hid her face in Harry's firm chest so he couldn't see that she had already forgiven him. Harry bent slightly so he could kiss the top of her head, "Am I forgiven?" In answer, Rosmerta lifted her head and pulled him into a deep kiss, grinding her body up against his.

"Mmmm." Harry sighed several minutes later, "I guess I am."

She giggled and started to move away. "Wait." Said Harry, pulling her in closer, "Can't we go back to your flat?"

"No, I can't leave Ginny on her own."

Harry sighed with disappointment, "No I suppose not, I'll stay and help with the washing up."

"You're an angel." Rosmerta told Harry, she leaned in close and rubbed up against him suggestively, "I promise I'll reward you later" she said in a husky voice, which caused Harry to close his eyes in order to control himself.

"Is that a promise?" he asked, his voice dropped several octaves.

She ran her fingers down his chest, kissing his top after every word. Of…course…and…I…always…keep…my…promises" she stopped just above were Harry's hipsters started and stroked his waistband under his shirt.

"Oh God" Harry whispered, "You've got no idea what your doing to me."

"Oh I think I do." She replied before leaving Harry standing in the middle of the kitchen, fully aroused.

Harry shook himself and focused on charming the glasses to wash themselves. Soon he found that he was looking at the clock every five minutes waiting for closing time, Rosmerta noticed this and made a point of liking her lips every time she came in, which just made Harry more impatient.

A couple of hours later the three locked up and apparated to Ginny's and Rosmerta's flat.

"Can you two please cast the silencing charm before you…well…you know." Ginny demanded.

Harry blushed and nodded; Rosmerta just giggled, grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him off to her room. Shaking her head Ginny went to make a hot chocolate and curl up in bed with a good romance novel that Hermione had lent her, who knew the prissy bushy haired bookworm had such dirty taste in books?

In Rosmerta's room, the couple kissed passionately and Harry walked her towards the bed. Her knees touched the side of the bed and they fell onto it, their hands were under each others tops and soon they were discarded.

Then Harry stopped and pulled away making Rosmerta groan in protest, "I just want to give you something." He explained.

"Not now, later" she said trying to get him back into bed.

Harry smiled and shook his head, "I want to give it to you now."

Rosmerta huffed in defeat and disappointment. "Fine, if you must" although she was excited to see what Harry had got her.

Harry found his jacket and pulled the present out of the pocket and gave it to her, she moved up the bed so she leaning against the backboard and prodded the little package.

"You are allowed to open it, you know."

"I know, I was just seeing if I could guess what it is." Gently she undid the sticky tape and pulled out a box, when she opened it she gasped in amazement. "Oh, Harry. It's beautiful!"

The box was lined with soft, ruby velvet, which cushioned a delicate silver chain with a platinum and diamond pendent of two swans, their graceful necks bent together to make a small, perfect heart shape.

Harry smiled nervously, "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Rosmerta cried, "You're so sweet."

Harry pulled a face at being called sweet which made Rosmerta laugh as she wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

"Why are you crying?" Harry asked, leaning over to her and cupping her face in his hands.

"I don't know. I'm just so happy."

Harry kissed her slowly; took the necklace from her and placed it on the bedside table. Then gradually he pushed her back so he was on top of her and carried on undressing her.

Several hours later, they both lay side by side, breathing hard. Harry rolled over to kiss Rosmerta once on the mouth before getting out of bed and finding his clothes.

"Don't go."

"I have to, you know I do."

Rosmerta sighed and started to get up as well.

"No, you stay were you are and get some sleep. I can let myself out." Harry protested.

Rosmerta obliged and snuggled under the covers. "When can you come over again?"

"I don't know" Harry replied, thinking "Well…I don't think I'll get to see you before the half term in a couple of weeks."

Rosmerta nodded, disappointed. Harry blew her a kiss and left.

After Harry had gone Rosmerta picked up the necklace he'd brought, she turned the pendent over and saw inscribed into the metal,

'Harry And Rosie Forever Entwined In Love.'

**Hope you like.**

**Please review.**


End file.
